1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds which exhibit antibacterial properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquired or engineered bacterial resistance to existing antibiotics represents one of the most significant obstacles to protecting both military personnel and civilians from harmful infections. The human induced evolution of bacterial strains resistant to amoxicillin, trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole, penicillin, and methicillin has been well documented by the medical community, and it is increasingly evident that such microorganisms pose a major threat to public health. However, the most alarming threat to date is the emergence of bacteria that are resistant to vancomycin, the antibiotic that is the last line of defense in the clinic. Furthermore, it is clear that resistance is more likely when newly introduced antibiotics are chemically similar to those that are already ineffective. For example, the emergence of penicillin G resistance was followed by resistance to a structurally similar compound, amoxicillin.
Thus, new antimicrobial compounds possessing novel scaffolds and unique mechanisms of action, are urgently needed.